


Hush Love

by LokiofJotunheim



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, War Horse (2011)
Genre: Dom/sub, Kinks, M/M, fetishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiofJotunheim/pseuds/LokiofJotunheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict...Tom...Kinky sex.. What more is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Love

It had been some time since Benedict and Tom had seen each other outside of work. Not since the filming of War Horse had they been able to really sit down and relax. Constantly on running from film sets to award shows to interviews, the actors never truly had a moment for themselves. Eventually schedules managed to line up and the boys were able to meet for a drink. After a few Benedict's words began to slur, a bit of a lightweight he was.

"I still love your work." Tom admitted, always the fanboy for Benedict. "Especially that miss Adler. "

"Oh! She's great!" He cheers, finishing his final drink. "So's martin! Martin's the best."

Tom smiles as he talks, eyes raking over the others form. He looked good. Delicious actually. "Are you alright?" He asked as Ben began to sway.

He leaned forward, looking into Tom's eyes as he braces on the others strong thighs. A bolt of excitement goes through the man as he feels his friends grip move higher.  
"M'fine. So are you." He grins at Tom. It wasn't a secret between the two that Benedict fancied Tom, who didn't? All it took was a few drinks to embolden the man. "You're not seeing anyone are you?"

"No." Tom laughed. "I am not. That is the third time you have asked. Why is that Benedict? Do you wish to have me?"

"Well, yes. Or rather, I mean for you to have me." He answered honestly. Tom was rather taken back by that, normally Ben would have laughed that off. His pulse skipped a beat as he made to reply.

"Okay. Now? or when..." He tried, figuring why not. It was a rather well kept secret that Tom fancied both men and women. The man blushed slightly, if anything making him more attractive.

"Now. It took forever to get together, why waste the time?" He grins at the other man, leaning in closer to him.

"Alright, but i need you to do something for me." He made his request as his lips where centimeters from the others. "Let me dominate you."

"What?" Benedict pulls back slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I want you to do whatever I tell you. Be submissive." He blushed slightly, but remained firm on his request.

"Will it hurt?" Ben asks, sobering slightly.

"No, so long as you do as instructed nothing should hurt. Submission is about you trusting me enough to let me give you pleasure at my behest."

"What do I have to do." He figured why not, he was drunk enough to take it.

"Strip." Tom stands, removing his jacket. "Entirely. "

"S'abit forward don't you think?" he began to back away, as if reconsidering. "Shouldn't we... kiss first or.."

"You said I could be your Dom, do you really want to have a lame night of subpar sex with another man?"Tom tilts his head, letting a little Loki show. "Or would you rather I make this night memorable even in your drunken mind?"

"Y-yes. Please." Benedict tried, feeling he'd upset the other man. "Have me how you wish."

Tom gave a Cheshire smile, walking over to a door he pauses. "In here. On the bed, Now." Benedict complies, sitting on the bed. He watches as Tom walks to a small armoire. Pulling open a door it was made clear that Tom had a very eclectic sexual taste. "You know," he began as he fiddled with a selection of riding crops. "I truly am a huge fan of Miss Adler." A naughty look thrown Benedict's way as he selected his tool of choice.

He swallows thickly as he watches Tom peruse the tools. His eyes widening at the selection. "Oh yes." Tom starts, " I bought this right after that episode aired. " an exact replica of Irene's riding crop.

"Tell me, did you like the way it felt over your cheeks?" He repeats her actions, tracing the lines of Benedict's cheekbones. "I can't begin to tell you what watching that did to me. "a thought strikes him. "Strip. On your knees. " 

He takes in a shaky breath before stripping bare and kneeling before Tom. A moan threatens him at the sight of his friend on his knees, a secret kink he learned about while filming Avengers. His cock twitches, pressing a bit too tightly to his jeans. The outline of his length visible through the fabric, he steps closer to Benedict. His friends gaze trained on his length. “Do you want it? Want me?” 

The man nods slowly, watching as Tom unclasps his trousers. giving a shove they pool around his ankles, showing his clear distaste for underwear, His cock stands proudly. “Do you want a taste darling?” he asks, stroking himself slowly. He tugs his shirt off as well, tossing it aside as he steps to bring himself level with Ben’s lips. 

Benedict's lips part, softly dragging in air before Tom presses past his lips with a sigh. Immediately he hollows his cheeks for the other man, sucking the heavy length. Benedict cannot help but moan as Tom’s hips thrust shallowly,The silken voice encouraging the other to take him down his throat with soft words. 

“Good boy.” he coaxes Ben to swallow, earning a moan from his own lips. He was a bit clumsy but Tom did not mind. He followed instruction well. After what feels like a tense moment, Ben relaxes and eagerly takes to Tom’s cock. His tongue swirling around the head as he bobs slowly. Soon he has Tom panting, pulling back with a lewd noise. “Bend over the bed. Legs spread.”

Benedict complies with a worried glance over his shoulder. The action shows him that Tom is once again at the cabinet, the sound of a foil package ripping alerts him to what is coming. He turns back around only to feel the others hands on him once again. Lips press along his back, muscles fluttering under the touch as Tom works down to his rear. his hands knead the soft globes of flesh, pulling them apart to dip his head to him. His tongue flicks out to taste him, to tease over the puckered bud. he keeps his face buried there as he lubes his fingers, running his tongue over the pucker a final time he presses a finger into him. Working slowly to stretch his counterpart, Tom breathes raggedly as he adds a second finger. Pumping and curling the digits as he works him open. 

Benedict moans, fingers twisting in the bedding as he’s worked. Soon he is pressing back, eager to feel all of his friend in him. “T-Tom.. Please.”

“Please what?” he quips, his fingers angling to press to that hidden nub. finding it he works the button.

Benedict cried out in the most delightful of manners at the touch. “Please just have me already!” 

“Ah, Ah, Ah!” Tom chides. “Please What?” he asks again. Fully aware that Benedict knows the answer. 

He racks his brain a moment before the answer comes to him “Please Sir.”

“Good answer.” he remarks before pulling his fingers free, only to lube himself. “Do you want me still Pet?” Tom lines up, rubbing the heated head of his erection over the other mans rear. he traces down the crack only to press firmly to his entrance. A single thrust would have him buried to the hilt if he so wished. 

“Yes! gods yes! Sir, i need you.” he is desperate for him, a moan rumbling from his chest as he feels Tom against his rear. He pushes back slightly, simply to confirm his want. 

It is all Tom has not to just fuck him for his own pleasure right there. Slowly he eases his hips forward, burying his thick shaft into Ben’s tight heat. A husky moan is drawn from him as he buries to the hilt. Feeling the muscles clench and flex as they adjust. He feels Benedict shuddering under him, a good sign he hopes as he begins to pull away only to thrust in a bit quicker. Ben takes him easily, his body a heated glove for his cock.

“Faster, please sir.” The man begs, fingers gone white knuckled in the sheets. 

Tom was pleased, he’d caught on quickly. He responds accordingly, picking up the pace until his hips were slapping into the others without rhythm. He moans with nearly every thrust. “Do you like it?” He asks as he fucks the other. “Do you like the way my cock fits inside of you?”

“Yes!” he calls out “Oh god yes! so.. so full!” He answers, his body rocking with every thrust. His own hardened length his pinned between his body and the duvet, the friction raw and nearly wonderful. He draws closer to release when Toms hand grips his hips, dragging him back into each thrust. The action pulls Ben just far enough from the bed to let his erection hang freely. 

“Touch yourself.” Tom commands, his own release rapidly approaching. “Don’t come until I say.I want to hear you beg for it.” The rhythmic slap of skin and Ben’s needy moans the only other sounds in the room. 

He eagerly reaches down, his hand slightly stiff from clinging to the bed. He wraps long fingers around his length and strokes, focusing on the head. Soon he’s shuddering. trying to work up the courage to ask for his release. “Please sir…”

“What?” Tom is painfully close, dancing along the edge as those talented hips work. he moans huskily. angling his hips to drive into Ben’s prostate on repeat. 

“Please sir may I c-come?” He’s teetering as well, the shot too his prostate spiking him violently to the edge. it is only by the mercy of some god that Tom allows him his release. 

“Yes. Come.” As he utters the words he feels Benedict contract around himself. Drawing a cry from himself as he finishes hotly into the other. His fingers dent the skin of Ben’s hips, his body going slack above him as he rests against his back. He drags in ragged breaths as he comes down from the high. feeling Ben do the same as he pulls free with a lewd noise. He tosses the away the used condom before forcing Ben to stand nearly straight. His fingers tangled in the others hair, dragging him into a kiss. “Okay?” He asks, wanting to make sure he hadn’t hurt him. 

“Okay.” He smiles, tugging tom into another kiss. he rests his forehead against tom’s before speaking again. “S’okay if i crash here?”

It earns a chuckle and Tom tugging him into his bed. “Yes. You can crash here.” Benedict returns the laugh, looping an arm around Tom as he snuggles into his broad chest. 

“I wasn’t that drunk you know.” He quips once they are comfortable and the lights been turned out. “I just wanted to sleep with you. I didn’t know you were so kinky.” He chuckles lowly. “I like it.”

“I know.” With that Tom yawns settling in for a restful sleep. “Perhaps ill let you have me some time.” his final word is delivered on a yawn and the thin male is out, asleep. Leaving Benedict to ponder that sentence as he slips into his own dreams. 

 

Possibly to be continued...


End file.
